Putting the Pieces Back
by Redhooded Glory
Summary: When Izzy is raped, her world falls apart, only to be put back together by a rather special Shadowhunter girl. Izzy/OC Mild, non descriptive rape in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **Okay**** dearies, this story takes place after COHF, except there is a few differences. For starters, Clary is Isabelle's parabatai. I love the relationship between them, so therefore, boom, parabatai, done. The big change here, is there is ****_no _****Simon. No Sizzy! The world will end! But seriously, I love Simon, I love Sizzy, I just didn't want to write something like that. That's about all, I hope you enjoy. Oh! There is also a reference in this, if you get it you're awesome.**

* * *

Isabelle POV:

Drunk, yes. Slightly dizzy, yes. But not alert? Well, yes. I was stumbling back hone after a night at Pandemonium. Dancing, drinking, and more drinking. I giggle, and keep walking home. The Institute wasn't too far, maybe four or five blocks. I could make it. I stare at my parabatai rune. I wonder if the bond is making Clary as buzzed as I am. Clary drunk… _that _would be funny. Someone rests their hand on my shoulder, and I turn around with a half assed grin. It fades once I feel cold steel on my throat.

"Do what I say, or die." His deep voice growls in my ear. Holy shit, he was going to rape me. _Holyshitholyshitholyshit_. Panic sweeps over me, and I frantically looked for anything to help myself. Like an idiot, I left my whip at home, and of course I didn't glamour myself. _I'm an idiot! _He half drags, half carries me into an alley. I thrash around, but the more I did, the more the knife dug into my skin.

"Awe come on. Be a good little _slut._" He says, pinning me to the wall. I begin to cry. Despite what everyone thought, I was a virgin. Sure I flirted, and am admittedly a tease, but still a virgin.

"Please." I beg, finding my voice. "Don't do this." He says nothing as he proceeded to unzip his pants, and tug off my dress. I sob, knowing my pleading was worthless. He raped me, while I was pinned uselessly to a wall with a knife at my throat. The sick bastard of a man raped me.

"You were such a good little whore." He whispered in my ear, zipping up his pants again. He kissed me roughly, and strolled out of the alley. I hurt, _everywhere_. I didn't bother looking down. I knew blood coated my legs, and I knew that my virginity was gone. I knew I was broken. As I slipped away from consciousness, I heard footsteps, and someone turned my body over, so l was faced with a pair of beautiful grey eyes.

**Relatively short, I promise the chapters will get longer, and yes, the person with the grey eyes will reappear, and will be Izzy's love interest! Until then dearies.**


	2. Chapter 2

Clary POV:

"Ugh." I groan, clutching my parabatai rune. "Izzy's wasted." I call to the others. Jace laughs while Alec looks worried.

"You get a buzz off your rune?" Jace asks.

"You'll never find out." Alec says, causing me to laugh as Jace scowls.

"C'mon man, for experimental purposes?" He asks. Alec shakes his head, and I feel another wave of nausea pulse over me.

"God, how much can she drink?" Jace and Alec start listing off the many nights of Isabelle Hangovers. They retold stories for a good hour.

"Wait, so she egged the Inquisitor's house?" I ask incredulously. Jace bursts out laughing.

"Yeah! It was so funny! Imogen actually came outside and everything." I roll my eyes. Izzy's the only one who would ever egg the Inquisitor's house. I suddenly felt a sear of pain, different from Izzy taking a drink. I double over, and fall into Jace.

"Clary!" He shouts, and catches me. "Clary what's wrong?!" I look at my parabatai rune, as it glowed, pulsing brightly.

"Izzy's in trouble." I murmur, standing up and dragging myself to my gear. "We have to go get her!" Alec wastes no time getting his bow, and Jace helps me outside. I let out a cry of pain every once and a while as we walk, and had to stop to lean against a wall. I tried to locate the source of the pain, and flush when I realize where. "Guys… I think she's being raped." Alec gets very red in the face, and punches a wall, shattering the dry wood.

"There's no time for that!" Jace cries, grabbing Alec and ushering me out the door. We run the five block to Pandemonium, when we heard whimpers coming from the alleyway. Alec burst into the alley, where sure enough a curled up and unconscious Izzy lay.

"No… no!" He cries, and runs to his little sister. The second he stepped foot into the alley, a girl had a seraph blade at his neck.

"Don't you touch her." The girl growls, blocking the path. Was this the rapist?

"Don't you fucking tell me to not touch her, she's my sister you, you _pervert_!" Alec yells, and lunges at the girl. She steps aside, her gaze softening.

"I'm not the one who, did this to her." She says, staring pitifully at Isabelle. "I heard screams from the alley. By the time I got here, the bastard was gone. The least I could do was wait here until her family or parabatai got here." She sheathed her blade, and looks directly at me. "You her parabatai?" I nod slowly. She glares at me.

"What took so long?" I blush, and step past her to be with Alec. He was putting an iratze rune on her inner thigh, and I gasp at how much blood there was.

"Izzy…" I start to cry, so I ran back to Jace and let him hold me. The girl looks away, as if giving us privacy.

"Why didn't you heal her?" Alec asks angrily. "You're obviously a Shadowhunter." He points to her runes and seraph blade.

"I did, asshole." She mutters, causing Jace to laugh. "It just got worse again." Alec flushes, but recovers quickly.

"Who are you anyway?"

"I'm from the Institute of Maine. Skylar Lucas at your service." She says, bowing mockingly. I smile at her. She has Isabelle's spirit which was both comforting and heartbreaking at the time. Alec still doesn't seem too impressed.

"Lucas? Not a Shadowhunter's last name." Skylar rolls her eyes.

"My father was a mundane. Was dragged into our crazy world due to the love he had for my mother." Alec reluctantly takes the answer, and cursed when Izzy doesn't wake up.

"We should take her back to the Institute. Both of them." Jace suggests. Skylar narrows her eyes.

"Me?" I nod with Jace.

"To repay you for watching after Izzy." I say, and Jace laughs.

"Actually I was going to say because we need to question you, but yeah, repaying you sounds better." I roll my eyes, and thankfully Skylar does the same. Alec goes to find Isabelle's dress, which was a few feet away, and covers her with it before picking her up. She whimpers pitifully, and I see Alec's heart break.

"Let's go." He says, fighting tears. I nod, and walk besides him, holding Isabelle's limp hand. Jace and Skylar walk behind, and I shoot a few nervous glances backwards. I left my boyfriend to walk beside a hot mysterious girl.

"Oh please." She finally says, seeing me glance at her. "I'm not going to steal him. I bat for the other team." Alec sputters, and I have to laugh. She raises an eyebrow. "What's his problem? He homophobic?" I laugh harder, and so does Jace.

"If he is he's really bad at it. He's gay." Jace says, causing Alec to blush. Skylar nods at him.

"Good man." He nods back, but pales quickly, whirling around at her.

"Wait, you were alone in an alley with my naked and very attractive unconsciousness sister. Do I need to kill you here and now?" Alec demands seriously. Skylar scoffs, hurt.

"No, I didn't take advantage of your sister, asshole." She says again.

"It's Alec!" He cries.

"Oh that's right, we didn't introduce ourselves." I say. "I'm Clary, that's Jace, Alec and… Isabelle." She nods, frowning as she looks at Izzy. I feel Jace start radiating happiness, and I stare at him. He shakes his head in an "_I'll tell you later_" kind of way. Alec clears his throat and Skylar jumps, looking away quickly, as if she were caught doing something bad.

"We're here."

**Well, there's my cliffhanger like thingy I did to you dearies. I don't know how fast I'll update, this was a pretty fast one, but I'm still not too happy about the length. Reviews are welcomed! **


	3. Chapter 3

Clary POV:

We rush Izzy into the infirmary, passing Maryse and Robert on the way.

"Isabelle!" Robert screams, and Maryse sobs on the air. They follow us into the infirmary, and Alec sets Isabelle down on a cot. He spins around, totally focused, and grabs the phone. He speed dials Magnus, telling him what happened. Maryse and Robert listen in, and Maryse starts crying harder when she hears the horrible truth.

"Who is this?" Robert demands, pointing to Skylar.

"Skylar Lucas, of the Institute of Maine, at your service." She says with less mockery. She was staring at Izzy, a pained and worried look on her face. I hold Izzy's hand tightly. Maybe if I hold it tight enough, she'll come back, I think. Jace tugs my arm slightly, and I glare at him. How dare he try to pull me away when my parabatai is in trouble? But I follow him anyway, just into the hall.

"Skylar likes Izzy!" He says, with all the excitement of a young child.

"Excuse me?" I ask. "She hasn't even met her!" Jace shakes his head, but continues beaming.

"She looked at her the same way I looked at you when I met you." I blush slightly, but figure Jace must know what he's talking about.

"What do I do?" I ask, and he raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, 'what do you do'? It's not like you can stop her, and you shouldn't." He says seriously. I sigh, but nod.

"I just don't want her heart broken agin after what happened with Simon. And what happened tonight." I admit. He smiles, and hugs me.

"Thank you for looking after her. Being her parabatai can't be easy." I laugh and start crying at the same time.

"Jace, she's like my sister, I can't believe this happened to her." I sob into his shoulder. He rubs by back, and I can tell he's trying not to cry. What right did I have to call her my sister and cry, when Isabelle grew up with Jace and he's not shedding a tear. "I'm sorry." I murmur, and he shrugs numbly.

"You're right. It's awful, and it's Izzy. But she'll get through it." He promises, and I nod. "Ready to go back in?" He asks, and I nod again.

"Let's do it." Isabelle was awake when we got in, but Maryse, Robert, and Skylar was gone. "Izzy!" I cried, and ran to her. She jolted in fear, and I stopped dead in my tracks. Izzy, was afraid of me. "Isabelle?" She shakes her head and puts on a poker face.

"Sorry Clary." She mumbles, and opens her arms wide for a hug. I snuggle into her arms, and pull her close. I feel her sadness through the rune, and realize how horribly this night would affect her. It would kill a part of her. I feel my shoulder becoming wet, and know she's crying.

"Alec, give them some space." I hear Jace say, no doubt pulling Alec out of the room. The door closes, and Izzy's bursts. Her sobs wrack her body, and I cry as well.

"It hurt…" she mumbled, "it hurt so badly. I-I told him to stop, he wouldn't listen. He raped me Clary!" She cries harder, and I rub circles in her back.

"It's okay Izzy. We have you now." Her head soon rests in the crook of my neck, and her breathing slows until I know she's asleep. I gently pick her up, stumbling slightly as she's much bigger than I am, and walk out the doors. Alec takes her from me the second he can, and carries her like a Queen to her room. Jace looks at me, and I just run to him. He holds me while I cry.

"It's okay, it's okay…" He soothes, and I snap.

"But it isn't Jace! Can't you see, it isn't okay! You haven't talked to her yet. That light in her… it's been extinguished."

"Lights can be relit." I turn to see Skylar standing awkwardly in the doorway. I paw at my tears, and try to straighten myself up. She sees, and waves it off. "It's not a bad thing to cry Clary." She says as if we've known each other forever. "Crying is the way we humans, er, people, let out the animal in us while still preserving our humanity, or, in this case, Nephilim-y." She quoted, and Jace looks impressed. I smile at her, and she blushes, looking down. "Um, the Inquisitor and Ms. Lightwood said I'd be staying here for a while, just to, give you guys a bit of a, heads up." She says, and before I can help it, I do something stupid.

"Do you like Isabelle?" I blurt out, and Jace slaps the backside of my head. Skylar blushes, and Jace scowls.

"Won't point of "don't get involved" did you not understand?" Jace groans.

"Yes."

"Well you never said don't get involv- wait what?" I ask, blinking. Jace was unfazed on the outside, but inside I could tell he was stunned as well.

"I mean, it's just a feeling, but, there's something about her. She didn't scream. Not at first. By the time she screamed he most have been close to if not done with her already. I would've seen him if he had just started. She's a fighter, and the way you all talk about her tells me she's very special." She explains. I clear my throat and nod.

"Well, she is, so… don't break her heart." I say, and Skylar grins.

"I don't plan to." She promises, and I nod again.

"Well, the bedrooms are this way." I take Jace's hand, and we lead her to her room.

**Alright, there's another reference in there dearies! Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Isabelle POV:

_He shoved me against the wall, and spread my legs apart._

_"Get away from me, please!" I begged, but he only grinned._

_"Open wide..."_

I scream, bolting upright in my bed. My bed is drenched in my sweat, my hair stuck to my forehead. I was shaking, and tears stream down my face. I hear footsteps, and I assume it's Clary, Alec, or even Jace. Instead, the door opens to reveal a very frizzled looking girl. She walks over the bedside, and takes my hand.

"Hey, hey it's okay. You're okay. I can go get Clary…" She says, turning to leave.

"No!" I shout, and blush. "No… please don't leave me alone." I say quieter. She looks a tad stunned, but nods, appearing back at my bedside. I scoot over, and pat the bed next to me. Her eyes widen, but she gets to the bed, slowly wrapping an arm around my waist. The security I feel with her near slowly calms me down. "Who are you?" I finally ask.

"Skylar Lucas." _Simon Lewis. _I choke on a sob, but nod slowly.

"You found me?" I guess, and she stiffens, but nods.

"Yes. I'll be staying at the Institute for a while. I have some things to get done in New York anyway." Skylar says, as I start to drift back asleep.

"Skylar?" I ask. She hums a reply, and I blush. "Would you tell me a story? Just, no fairy tales. And no Star Wars." She laughs softly at the mention of Star Wars, but hums again, thinking.

"Once, in a place called the Enchanted Forest, Snow White," She starts before I stop her.

"I said no fairy tales." I mutter, causing her to laugh.

"But this isn't your average fairy tale. Now, Snow White and Prince Charming were about to get married. It was a happy time, everyone came. Red, Grumpy, Gepedo… but then the Evil Queen arrived. She vowed to take away their happiness…" She went on, telling me the story of Once Upon a Time, and I fell asleep in her secure arms.

* * *

When I wake up, Skylar is gone. I slowly get up. This will be hard. There will be stares, muttering, and pity. _I hate pity. _As I stand, I realize how much I hurt. A constant reminder of last night. I sigh, and walk down the stairs.

"What do you mean he can't be prosecuted?!" An enraged voice growled from downstairs, causing me to stop where I was.

"The Clave doesn't handle mundane laws…" I hear my father starts, before he's cut off by the voice again.

"Who cares if he's a mundie, he raped you daughter!" That's when I descend fully from the stairs, catching a red faced Skylar and my father off guard.

"I-Izzy!" She exclaims, and I frown.

"Only my friends call me Izzy." I snap, walking towards the kitchen. I see her careful wince, and try to ignore the pang of guilt in my heart. Clary was at the stove, making chocolate chip pancakes. My favorite. I clear my throat, and everyone in the room stiffens. "Hey guys…" I mutter, and Clary has her arms around me in seconds.

"It's okay Izzy." She says into my neck. The pity.

"Clary, I know. And I'm fine." I say, forcing a smile. A complete, and utter lie, that Clary hesitantly believes, returning to her pancakes. Alec is next. He doesn't have to say anything, just the look he gives me, like I'm some fragile piece of glass let's me know how weak I appear. I walk straight past him, sitting next to Jace. He puts his hand on my shoulder, and before I could register what was happening, I jolt in fear, seeing not Jace's hand but the hand of the man from last night.

"Iz, you alright?" Alec ask cautiously, and I blush.

"Just peachy." I murmur. Clary frowns, but brings me the first batch of pancakes, which I dive into, looking down at my plate and nowhere else. Idle chatter sparks, until the door flies open, a fuming Skylar storming in.

"Will someone please tell the Inquisitor he's being a complete, and buffoon!" She shouts, before her gaze lands on me and softens. Even the girl I only just met is pitying me. Great. But what she does next is unexpected, yet completely appreciated. "What, are you just going to sit there like a victim? Come help me defend you."

**Heyyyy. I wasn't under a rock or anything, I just wasn't writing. So, obviously I threw in OUAT there, which I sadly don't own, and this was a rather short chapter. But hey, you guys seem to enjoy it!**


End file.
